Sin tu amor
by Rina Sayata
Summary: ¿Por qué me dejaste Gakuto? ¿Qué te hizo falta a mi lado? Perdóname. [Dirty pair]


Aún no puedo creer que te haya perdido. Todo fue tan rápido y repentino, no me diste tiempo de pensar. Fuiste cruel. Me gustaría que justo ahora me dijeras lo que pasó, por qué lo hiciste y el por qué de miles preguntas que guardo sin respuesta.

Ahora dímelo, has que sienta tu presencia, que aún estás aquí, conmigo. Has que pueda escuchar tus palabras, lo deseo. Quiero que digas que me amas y quiero besarte con suavidad, estrecharte entre mis brazos y hacerte sentir que eres solo mío. Solo quiero sentir...

Recuerdo tu cabello cereza y tu menudo cuerpo, ese cuerpo que tantas noches compartiste conmigo. Me diste el privilegio que nadie más tuvo y ambos sentimos lo que era el verdadero el amor. Todo fue perfecto... Me gusta recordar la primera noche que hicimos el amor, tú tenías miedo y yo temía por ti.

_"No temas –dijo el peliazul al notar como su pequeño compañero de dobles temblaba entre sus brazos"_

_"No tengo miedo, confío en ti –dijo muy bajito para después cerrar los ojos muy fuerte"_

_"Si no estás seguro es mejor no hacer nada"_

_"Yo quiero Yuushi, hazlo"_

_"Gakuto... –suspiró Oshitari penetrando al pequeño, haciendo que derramara un par de lágrimas y que ahogara un gemido"_

_"¿Estás bien? –cuestionó el peliazul dentro de Gakuto, preocupado"_

_"S-Si, de maravilla –pero las lágrimas lo traicionaron y comenzó a llorar más con cada minuto que pasaba."_

_Oshitari no sabía que hacer, si bien había tenido varios amantes antes, nunca le había pasado eso... y nunca había hecho el amor, siempre habían sido pasatiempos, sexo por placer. _

_"Gakuto, voy a salirme –dijo el de lentes decididamente"_

_"No, yo quiero... –murmuró el acróbata y se limpió las lágrimas. Después comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente"_

_"Mmm... eres un necio"_

_"Yuushi... –suspiró el menor aumentando la velocidad de su movimiento y sintiendo a Oshitari cada vez más cerca."_

_Oshitari hacía todo lo posible por ser delicado con el pequeño, pero su sabor le volvía loco. Besaba su cuello y dejaba pequeñas marcas rojizas. Subía por su mentón y se aproximaba a sus labios, esos mismos que lo había vuelto loco desde la primera vez que los probó..._

_"Yuushi¡ah!, te amo –gimió Gakuto en medio de un orgasmo, abrazando con fuerza el masculino cuerpo de Oshitari"_

_"¡Ahh! Y yo te amo a ti Gakuto –susurró con voz ronca el mayor, dejando salir su líquido dentro del pelicereza mientras se perdía en su aroma."_

_"Fue maravilloso... –musitó el acróbata respirando agitadamente"_

_"Tú eres maravilloso –dijo el peliazul sonriendo, una sonrisa hermosa, esplendorosa."_

Aún lo recuerdo... me estremecen esos momentos que vivimos juntos.

Y vuelvo a preguntar¿Por qué lo hiciste¿qué te faltó a mi lado?. Sólo busco una respuesta, una palabra tuya, solo una más... No quiero que vuelvan a decirme que nunca más volveré a escucharte, no quiero que te vayas.

_"Te amo Yuushi"_

Aún puedo escuchar tu voz... ¡Ya no me atormentes! Te lo dí todo, pero ya no más... nunca más. ¡Gakuto no me dejes!

_"Yuushi, promete que vas a regresar pronto, si no lo haces me voy a enojar contigo"_

_"No te preocupes, regresaré pequeño"_

_"Es una promesa –el pequeño extendió su dedo meñique"_

_"Una promesa –dijo el chico de lentes uniendo su meñique con el del más pequeño."_

Perdóname, no supe cumplir una promesa. Fue mi culpa, pero te juro que quería regresar, mi intención nunca fue dejarte... yo te amaba, te amo.

_"Yuushi, te odio –susurró el pelicereza con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y deslizándose poco a poco hasta el borde de su rostro."_

_"Gakuto..."_

_"¡No! Ya no me interesa nada más –profirió para después correr lo más rápido y lejos que pudo."_

_"Ga... –pero no pudo correr tras él, algo se lo impidió."_

¿Fui tonto? Sé muy que si. En ese momento pude, debí haberte seguido. Si hubiera sabido... es una lástima que el hubiera no exista.

Y el momento más doloroso de mi vida, como olvidarlo, si fue la última vez que te vi. Pero no te vi como siempre, no era la misma mirada alegre, ni la misma sonrisa decidida, no era el mismo porte... no eras el mismo.

Me destrozó verte así, todo lo contrario a como te conocí: pálido, triste, serio... muerto. No pude reprimir mi llanto, y no me importó que todos me vieran con lástima, dejé a un lado mi gran ego... aunque parecía que nadie notaba mi presencia.

_"Sempai... –musitó Ootori, mirando el cadáver del que había sido su compañero de equipo"_

_"Vamos, no podemos hacer nada –susurró Shishido mientras abrazaba al menor"_

_"Oshitari sempai... y ahora Gakuto sempai –suspiró el chico de octavo, y se alejó."_

_Atobe miraba a la nada, parecía no entender lo que había pasado, tal vez se sentía culpable de algo. Los demás chicos estaban junto al féretro y murmuraban cosas que Oshitari no entendía, cosas como: la dirty pair ha muerto. El tensai de Hyotei pensó que sería por la repentina muerte de Gakuto y porque nunca más volverían a jugar dobles juntos. _

_Pasaron unos minutos –aunque en realidad fueron horas- en los que Yuushi no supo nada más del mundo que le rodeaba, solo estaban Gakuto y él, como siempre. Sin dejar de llorar, se acercó al féretro de su ex compañero de dobles y lo miró detenidamente, después se acercó y depositó un beso en sus labios, el último beso que le daría..._

¿Qué te faltó? Lo tenías todo: amor, comprensión, diversión, pasión... Todo¿entonces en qué te fallé? Dímelo ahora Gakuto, dilo para que pueda escucharte por siempre, para que ya no siga culpándome, para que nos volvamos a ver.

Mi vida ya no vale sin ti... Pero dime.

_"Yuushi, me fallaste, desde aquel día me fallaste"_

_"Pero..."_

_"Nunca pensé que el amor doliera tanto, algo consume mi ser, dime ¿qué hago ahora? Ya no puedo seguir viviendo"_

_"No seas tonto, estoy contigo."_

_"Nunca más volveré a verte, prometiste que regresarías... ¿por qué no cumples tus promesas¡Tonto Yuushi? Te amo tanto, es una lástima que tú... No volverás a estar conmigo."_

_"¡Gakuto! No me he ido, escúchame"_

_"Adiós Yuushi"_

_El acróbata dejó caer el último pétalo de la rosa blanca que momentos antes había destrozado y se dejó llevar por la suave música que tenía lugar en su cabeza. Sin pensarlo más, prefirió terminar con todo de una sola vez y se dejó caer de ese puente..._

_"¡Gakuto, no! –pero su voz no pudo ser escuchada, desde que murió aquel día, en aquel accidente, después de prometerle a Gakuto que volvería, su voz nunca más se volvió a escuchar."_

Ahora lo entiendo todo. Ese día el que murió fui yo. Por eso fue que te suicidaste, no me abandonaste, yo te abandoné a ti. Perdóname Gakuto, no quería abandonarte. Dí que me perdonas, así podremos estar juntos durante toda la eternidad...

Entiendo muy bien que lo único que te faltó a mi lado, fuí yo.

"Gakuto..."


End file.
